As different as Day and Night
by Kristi-730
Summary: Sixteen years into the future, Alexis Davis changes her daughter's life forever


A/N: I'm not really sure how I feel about this story. If you guys like it I'll write more if you don't I'll forget about it. -Kris  
  
Alexis held her newborn daughter; Katrina Nicole in her arms watching the sun rise from her hospital room. This was the start of her life, and Alexis' new life. She had left Port Charles at the begining of her pregnancy to protect her child, and although she wanted to take her back there to meet their family, she knew she couldn't. It would put them in to much danger. But maybe when she was older.  
  
***Sixteen years later***  
  
Alexis shut the door of her apartment and kicked off her heels and sat the chinese take-out on the table. It had been a long day at work and she was ready to relax with her daughter.  
  
"You alive up there?"she called from the bottom of the stairs. "Mom!"Katrina exclaimed running out of her room "Thank god you are finally here." "What's wrong?" "Closing arguments for my trial, for law class, are tomorrow and I'm blocked. I cannot think of anything." "Well, put it aside for the time being, I've got dinner."  
  
Katrina ran back up the stairs, into the room to turn off the music she was listening to. While she did that Alexis went through the messages on the answering machine. None of them seemed to be that important, except for one from Katrina's principal calling to inform her of a meeting the next day with the school board concerning Katrina's possible expelsion.  
  
"Katrina Nicole Davis! Get down here this instant."Alexis shouted Kat came down the stairs knowing exactly what was wrong but still she asked, "What's wrong?" Alexis replayed the message and then asked, "Would you like to explain this or should I call someone from the school board to do so?" "I got into a fight with Marg." "You what?!"Alexis said in her best mother voice. "She hit me first. It was an atomatic reaction. What was I supposed to do?"Katrina explained, using the lawyer voice she had grown up hearing. "Well, I don't know, did walking away ever cross your mind?" "Mom, she hit me! I wasn't going to just back down." "God, you are just like your father."Alexis said under her breath, and Katrina stood motionless. She knew that whenever her mother hardly mentioned her father and when she did she was pissed. And this time Alexis wasn't just pissed, she was outraged. "Go to your room, I'll discuss this with you later."  
  
Katrina quickly ran up the stairs slammed her door, and threw herself down on her bed. That never seemed to please her mother. She never and Alexis never seemed to disagree on the things that most parents and children fight about, not grades, looks, or after school activities. She was the perfect daughter--most of the time. But whenever some hurt her, or her family she felt like she had to fight.  
  
Starting when Kat was in kindergarden she had always been at the top of her class. She was the only Sophmore in her law class, already taking Latin III and French II. Straight A's, just like her mother had planned for her.  
  
When people that knew her mother learned that Katrina was her daughter they were shocked 'cause she had her own style that was totally diffrent from Alexis'; they were as different as day and night. But Alexis didn't care. She wanted her daughter to be her own person and that's what she was. An individual. Starting with her ever changing hair color(which was currently a bright shade of red), down to the combat boots with the 8 inch heels that she always wore with her school uniform she was definetly an individual.  
  
Even all of her after school activities were fine with Alexis. She was the star Alto in the choir, Drama Club president,was in ever play the school put on,she's on the school news program and paper, and she did stuff away from school too. She was the lead singer for the band Purple Monkey, she would tutor and babysit for her neighbors, and still found time to work double shifts at a resturant down the street from them when it was busy. She could do as many things as she wanted as long as they didn't effect her grades.  
  
Katrina turned on her 'Eddie Main's greatest hits' cd, and began to cry. Downstairs Alexis sat in the family room talking on the phone with her little sister Kristina.  
  
"You would love her."Alexis said, "She is so much like you...she's got a new shade of hair ever week it seems...It's bright red right now...Yeah, she uhm, she does look like him. Especially her smile....Yes, she's got his dimples. And his temper....She's currently in a band....Purple Monkey...I don't know how they got the name either...Is that Jax I hear in the background?...You are...well I guess I should let you go then...No, let's surprise him...I love you too. And I will see you in a couple weeks...Okay, bye."  
  
Alexis hung up the phone and brought her knee's up to her chest and prayed that she was doing the right thing.  
  
The next morning Alexis sat at the kitchen table drinking third cup of coffee, reading the buisness section of the paper. Katrina slowly crept down the stairs wearing a navy blue buisness suit with matching heels, and her red hair was pulled back in a french braid. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she paused for a moment, not knowing whether or not she should keep going or turn right around, and go back up to her room. Finally she decided to join her mother at the table.  
  
"Morning." Alexis put down the paper, "Good morning." "So you've got that meeting with Satan today huh."Kat said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Yes, I'm meeting with your principal, but I've already decide what we're going to do." "What would that be?" "We're moving to Port Charles." Kat was silent for a moment before she was finally able to ask, "You're kidding right?" "No." "But mom! I love it here. All of my friends are here. You cannot make me give that up!" "Kat, listen. I know that you will miss your friends, but come on you'll meet people in Port Charles." Katrina sat her coffee cup down on the table. "Whatever. You've already gotten your mind made up."she whispered and then asked her, "I've got to get to school, are you driving me?"  
  
That afternoon at lunch Katrina sat doodling in her notebook, staring off into space while her friends around her talked to each other.  
  
"Oh my god!"Kat's best friend Betsy exclaimed to her boyfriend Dustin, "You're like, going to be some old guy with a millions cats watching rerun's of 'Gilligans Island'." Everyone else at the table laughed, except for Kat. Finally when the laughter died down Betsy asked her, "What's wrong?" "I'm moving."she told them. "WHAT?"everyone cried. "I'm moving to Port Charles." "Where's that?"Dustin asked. "Not to far from Buffalo." "You can't move!"Sally said from the end of the table,"If you do I'll just die, I will." "Sorry Sal, but I don't think that's gonna change my mom's mind. She's dead set on it."  
  
Later that day Kat and Betsy sat at a computer in the library researching Port Charles. They had spent an hour and a half without finding anything before they finally came across a website containing old newspaper articles.  
  
"Looks like this town has an interesting past, to say the least. I mean look at this, they've got the mob, people faking their own death."Betsy said scrolling down the page. "Whoa, go back to that picture."Kat instructed. She brought the page up, and her mouth dropped when she saw the picture. "Is that your mom?" "That's what the caption says. Listen to this: 'Mobster Sonny Corinthos attended the opening of Club 101, owned by his wife Carly Corinthos, with lawyer and date for the evening Alexis Davis'." "He's a cutie. You think she slept with him?"Betsy asked while Kat searched for more articles that mentioned her mother. "Eww."She squeaked,"I do not want to think about my mother having sex with anyone. Especially this guy. He was married for heaven's sake." "And she went with him as his date. You know there are some similarities between you and him." "What similarities? We both breath air?" "And your dimples." "We both have dimples, so what?" "It's just a little odd that's all." "Come on B, drop it."  
  
Later that night as Katrina was doing her homework she got to thinking about what had happened earlier.  
  
'What if he is my dad?' She thought, 'What if he's a part of me, and I'm a part of him?'  
  
The curiousity was driving her crazy so she got onto her computer and IMed Betsy.  
  
PurpleMonkey: Betsy, I've been thinking about that guy who was in the picture with my mom. Betsy: You want to know about him don't you. PurpleMonkey: He might be my dad. I need to know the facts. It's the lawyer in me. Betsy: I'm glad you've changed your mind, because I was searching the internet and happened to come across some stuff on him. PurpleMonkey: What did you find? Betsy: Well, his real name is Michael Corinthos Jr., He is still married to that Carly chick that owned the club. They were separated until July of 2002 when they remarried... PurpleMonkey: Which is around the time my mother left Port Charles for New York. Betsy: They have two children: Michael Corinthos III (22), from his wife's previous marrige, he adopted him in 2001, and Matthew Corinthos(15). Oh, And he is still living in Port Charles PurpleMonkey: Is that it? Betsy: Yep. PurpleMonkey: There's no mention of my mother? Betsy: Couldn't find anything yet, sorry. I'll keep lookin'. PurpleMonkey: It's okay. That's for the help Bets. Betsy: Anytime. Plus, look on the bright side, when you go to Port Charles you can find out more stuff about him. PurpleMonkey: Well, I'm gonna go. PurpleMonkey: Bye. Betsy: Bye.  
  
***********  
  
Three weeks later Katrina sat in her room finishing boxing up her stuff. It was weird how she could put her whole life in boxes. Every award she had ever recieved, trophies from all the various activities she had been in over the years. Even the pom-pom's that she got from cheerleading back in the seventh grade.  
  
"How's the packing going?"Alexis asked from the doorway "It's going okay. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be done by tomorrow morning." "You know, I got off the phone with Betsy's mom, and she has to go to Buffalo for buisness this weekend, and she said that if you wanted you could stay over at there house tomorrow and she'll bring you and Betsy up there Saturday." "I would love to!"Katrina exclaimed "I thought you'd feel that way." 


End file.
